Unforgettable Path
by red rose of love
Summary: Yuuki is tangled in a web of secrets and Kaname's past comes back to haunt both him and Yuuki. Zero can only stand by, confused by what is true and what is false. There is no place left for Kaname to run and for once, he might be backed into a corner he cannot escape from.
1. Chapter01: Blood Lust

**A/N: **This is my first manga or anime fic. I'm more of the book fanfiction type but I love Vampire Knight so much, I'm giving it a try. Please tell me if I should continue. To be honest, I don't know where I'm planning to go with this fanfiction, not yet. The pairings are not decided as of yet.

** Disclaimer: I don't own the characters that are used, sadly...**

**Chapter 01**

_What is Kaname to me…?_

I stirred in my sleep, the same words echoing throughout my head.

_What is Kaname to you…_

I don't know…I really don't

_Yes you do Yuuki, you want him…_

No I don't…

I woke up, from my inner battle. _Another night with no sleep it seems._

_Kaname…why do you do this to me all the time._

I sighed hopelessly, looking aimlessly around the room. I got up from bed, slipping on my school uniform and heading out towards the door. _Fresh air is all I need…maybe some patrolling will do me some good._

A gentle breeze blew my hair astray as I left the entrance of the Sun dorms. _The world during the mysteries of the night is amazingly scary and beautiful…unlike the day._

I trudged along the ground, the rustling of trees the only sound I can hear. The academy was a beacon of light.

_I wonder what you are doing Kaname…_

I let out a breath, and kept on walking, looking at the ground. I felt a hand gently brush against my shoulder. I immediately turned around ready to attack.

I punched the unknown stranger but was easily blocked.

"Much too slow Yuuki…"

_Zero…_

"What are you doing out?" I asked curiously.

"I'd like to ask you the same question" His look seemed to go right through me.

"Just late night patrolling…"I said, pouting.

He rolled his eyes at me.

"You shouldn't be wandering around like this during the night. It isn't safe."

"It doesn't matter; you're here now aren't you." I retorted.

"I'm one of those dangerous creatures…" His eyes looked so pained.

"Not to me…Zero." I whispered.

"Let's go!" I grabbed Zero's hand and pulled him along as I walked.

He didn't budge..

"Zero, I said let's go!" I said louder.

I looked at him, he held my hand tight, and with his other hand grabbed his shirt, pulling himself down onto his knees.

I went down with him.

"Zero…ZERO! What's wrong?!" I frantically asked.

With my free hand I touched his cheek, it was cold.

Before I even knew what occurred, I was lying on the ground, Zero on top of me, both hands on each side of my head.

"Zero…already…"I managed to whisper.

He looked at me with both longing and reluctance.

"It's ok…do what you have to do." I leaned my head to my left, exposing the right side of my neck.

He was looking at my neck, huffing.

"I…I…Yuuki. I shouldn't…I can't." He said with difficulty.

"Zero…you can't keep going on like this. Just do it." I said, tears forming at the corners of my eyes.

He still wouldn't move. I lifted my arm slowly, it was shaking violently and I held Zero's neck softly and pulled his head down toward my exposed flesh.

"Do you feel it? Zero…" I tried to keep my voice calm.

A tear trickled down the corner of my eye.

He held me close to him, closed his eyes and sunk his teeth into my vein. The pain didn't reach me. I wasn't scared…It wasn't Zero's fault. I'm letting him do this, for his sake. I don't know what part of me is letting me do this. But all I know is that I want him to live…

_Kaname…don't be mad with me…_

I closed my eyes; I felt the trickling of my own hot blood running down my neck. The anxious, hurried suckling noises made by Zero.


	2. Chapter02: Realizations

**A/N: Thank you for the many reviews. I didn't expect this many for the first chapter. I'm glad that you are excited and enjoying the story. Please Read and Review more!**

**Dedicated to my boyfriend, who makes me feel loved and special, my first love.**

**Chapter 02**

**Yuuki**

"All I want is for you to be happy, Zero…to smile." I whispered almost inaudibly.

I honestly didn't know why I was crying, it wasn't pity for Zero. Whenever I looked at his eyes, he was just lonely. I couldn't imagine the frustration Zero must feel, to become the one thing you hated the most.

I've known Zero for a long while now and since the last time I thought he was going to kiss me when he was at the infirmary, something always tugged my heart, like things weren't the same anymore.

I started gasping and Zero heard. He stopped drinking and licked the bloody mess around my bite mark clean. It was so gentle…like a kitten's tongue.

I didn't want to move, I felt tired and comfortable at the same time. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Feel better, Zero?" I asked.

His eyes bore into mine, and he raised his hand to stroke my cheek but stopped himself midway. I wanted those gentle hands to stroke me so much, even though I knew it was wrong of me.

He sat up on the dirt ground and looked far out into the trees.

"I'm a foul blood sucking beast and the only way for me to survive at this point is to drink your blood Yuuki." His voice was choked with utter hatred towards himself.

"Don't be afraid to drink my blood Zero, I'm the one offering it to you, aren't I?" I smiled ever so lightly and felt my heavy eyelids closing.

I suddenly felt myself to be on my knees, and he held me against his body, my head leaning on his shoulder. His strong arms were wrapped around me protectively and maybe even endearingly.

"Yuuki…?"

"Ummm…?"

I started to shiver even though the weather was warm. I felt myself lifted into the air and he carried me in his arms as if I were a mere child.

_I don't know what to do Kaname._

And with those last thoughts and my name being graced upon Zero's lips, I fell asleep comfortably for the first time that week.

**Zero**

The only thoughts that were racing through my mind while drinking her blood, was the taste and how much I couldn't stop myself, and that's what I hated the most. That beast within me told me to keep drinking that hot warm blood, controlled my body, but I didn't want to live this way, hurting Yuuki the most.

I heard a gasp coming from Yuuki suddenly, and I gently let go of her neck, as hard as it was for me to stop. I licked the puncture wounds, the ugly marks I made on her smooth skin, the red blood contrasting starkly against her pale skin.

_Why aren't you scared? Why don't you run away, make it harder for me to come to you?_

I lifted her onto her knees and just hugged her closely, a part of me, cared so much for her, and I never wanted to take her smile away…never.

I carried her in my arms; she was so small, so warm…

I made it back to the sun dorms, the one place I don't really seem to belong, even though I still lived here.

I opened the door to Yuuki's room and took her jacket off. I blushed lightly at the sight of Yuuki's soft, white skin, as her shirt was lifted slightly. A few images I thought I would never think about, rushed into my mind. I shook my head, suddenly feeling warm, awkward. I smoothed her shirt out and tucked her in her bed. I saw rolls of bandages lying around the floor beside the desk.

She had been in need of many bandages lately. I saw the first aid kit and opened it up, finding the large bundle of bandages. I lifted her head with no effort quickly and started wrapping the white, sterile gauze around her neck. I tied the end snugly so it won't choke her and let her head fall onto her pillow comfortably.

I stayed there, I didn't know how long, but it felt like forever.

I examined every part of her and saw her chest moving up and down in a rhythmic pattern, her heart beating, like music to my ears.

I grazed the tips of my fingers against her cheek lightly and stopped.

Her moist pink lips were parted slightly and I somehow wished that I could touch them, feel them with my own and to rake my hands into her silky hair.

I grasped my head and panted slightly; I closed my eyes and sighed.

I stood up silently ready to leave, the moment I was by the door, I turned one last time to look at her sleep.

"Goodnight Yuuki…I-…" I hesitated and just stopped myself completely from saying those words. It didn't seem right, I was too afraid, even though I knew she couldn't hear me.

With a sigh from the wind, I disappeared into the night…

**Kaname Kuran**

"As you know the vampire legacy…" The teacher kept droning endlessly about the pureblood families that have died out and those that were still living to this day.

I paid attention slightly, just in case the sensei asked me to start talking about my history. But my mind was concerned with other things, besides the glorification of my own family.

I held my head up with my hand and stared at the wall, thinking of her. I sighed and rubbed my face almost tiredly.

Immortal as I was as a vampire, I realized that loving Yuuki in a way can kill me. I can feel it within my body, how painful it is when you can't have the one person you care and love so much.

I felt a sudden dryness in my throat as my muscles tensed in a predatory way.

I smelled blood, not just any mortal blood, but Yuuki's. Before I even started wondering why I smelled her blood so strongly, a hunger and thirst so intense caught me off guard.

I controlled my sudden hunger from years of experience but that didn't stop me from thinking and wanting her even more.

The others in the room suddenly wary of the smell, started whispering hurriedly and some sat rigid in there seats on the brink of losing control.

I stood up to calm the room of blood thirsty vampires.

"Sensei, if I may, I would like to conclude this class early, since no one seems able to concentrate any longer." I said politely, wit authority.

He nodded numbly and I gathered the rest of the students.

"Let's head to the Moon dorms early today, everyone please stay in control. I'll make sure that blood tablets will be available in everyone's rooms." I said once again in the voice I use when I want complete obedience.

They all stood straight, all eyes on me with rapt attention.

A breeze swept passed me as I started walking down the corridor of the hallway, making me stop in my tracks. The rest of the students behind me, careful and stopping too, waiting for me to continue, and possibly wondering why I stopped so suddenly.

The air I breathed smelled so sweet like honey suckles, smooth and velvety. The scent of Yuuki's blood seemed to weaken my control just a notch and I desired her even more.

Another thought came into mind though, the fact that I wasn't the one to be piercing her delicate skin near the hollow of her throat. It was him…Zero Kiryuu.

How much I just wanted to kill him myself, for making Yuuki's interest in me waver ever so slightly.

It made me jealous just imagining how Yuuki's blood must taste for him, to feel that hot liquid racing down your throat, hearing the rushing sound of the blood.

My mind was in a whirl of desire and immediate thirst.

"Kaname, are you alright?" Ichijou asked, laying a hand on my shoulder.

His voice sent my mind back to where it was supposed to be, the present.

"I'm quite alright Ichijou." I answered back softly.

He looked at me for a few more seconds concernedly and stepped back.

I continued walking, loping towards the door heading outside.

**Yuuki**

I faintly felt the brush of someone's fingers on my cheek and I desperately wanted to open my eyes and see who it was.

Zero or Kaname, I honestly didn't know who I wanted more.

I drifted away to my dreams, not knowing who was going to be visiting this time.

**Kaname**

Everyone was in their rooms and I lied restlessly on the long chaise lounge alone.

"Kaname?" Ichijou called curiously, knocking on the door.

"Come in, Ichijou, is something wrong?" I asked, even though I knew why he was here.

"It's Yuuki again. I recognized the scent of her blood." He said.

"Yes, I'm sorry but I have to go somewhere. Take care that no one leaves the dorms." And I stood up, dropping the subject.

I had a certain someone I had in mind to visit.

**Zero**

I felt the hot water soaking my white dress shirt as I continued to just sit in the shower. I saw a blooming red color swirling down the drain, her blood that stained my hands, my clothes.

My head drooped down in shame and I let the water droplets from the tips of the strands of my hair fall into my eyes.

It was a long time I knew, that I had just sat there, just lost within myself.

Then I had enough sense to just shut the water off and slowly pick my head up tiredly.

The room was fogged and the mirrors were clouded. I breathed in the steam and dozed off for a few minutes.

I shivered slightly soon after and changed my clothing to another set of uniforms.

My hair was still wet and rivulets of water ran down the sides of my neck.

I closed the door to my room, intending to go outside for some air, when I saw him coming towards me.

_Just great… _I thought.

**A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter. Please look forward to more, I'm working on it and trying to make the chapters as long as possible! Reviews please! **


	3. Chapter03: Wounded Animal

**Disclaimer: Please don't take my writing as your own. I do not own the characters, just the plot. Wish I can steal Zero and Kaname though.**

Recap:

I closed the door to my room, intending to go outside for some air, when I saw him coming towards me.

_Just great… _I thought.

**Chapter 03**

**Kaname**

The moment Zero bore his eyes into mine, I saw him tense with dislike. I continued walking a steady pace towards him, never leaving my eyes off him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of bumping into Kaname-sama?" He drawled almost in a sarcastic tone.

I stepped up in front of him, nonchalantly, and showed the barest hint of annoyance.

"Do not be so ignorant Zero, to think that I wouldn't recognize the scent of her blood. You riled up the other vampires quite well." I said in a rather clipped voice.

He looked away with a little smirk.

"What is it that you want from me Kaname? You can quit playing around." He said without any emotion.

"You know it is wrong for you to survive on Yuuki's blood. I suggest you stop doing so, before it's _too late._" I gritted my teeth.

"Is that a threat Kaname?" He asked. "I suggest you stop meddling with Yuuki's life. The only thing you're doing is ruining her from the inside." He said with finality in his voice, he stared right into my eyes.

For a moment I almost turned away, not able to look at his cold eyes. He looked away first and brushed past me. I grabbed his arm tightly.

"What do you think you're doing to Yuuki? I'd say you're leeching off of her. How pitiful…" I turned my head slightly, glancing at Zero from the corner of my eye.

A lock of his wet hair shadowed over his eyes, but his mouth was pressed together tightly, his jaws clenched.

He wrenched his arm from my grip and walked off, not giving a single glance back in my direction.

**Yuuki**

_Zero or Kaname…?_

"Yuuki, wake up. Class will start soon." She gently patted my shoulder.

I opened my bleary eyes and blinked a few times to see her clearly.

"Oh, Yori. Thank you for waking me up. Go ahead, I'll catch up." I yawned and urged a smile to my lips. It was convincing enough and she left, looking over her shoulder before she closed the door.

_I'm such a fake…_

I stood up, feeling a bit light headed. I grabbed the side table, leaning on it for support. Then everything suddenly came to me.

Zero…blood…and the warm comfort. My hand slid towards my neck and I softly caressed the neatly wrapped bandages.

I looked at the mirror and stared at my reflection, moving slowly to touch the person looking back at me. She was pale and her eyes looked tired. Her face was emotionless, her lips forming a long forgotten smile. As the sunlight passed through the slightly opened curtains, a golden light basked the room. Surprisingly, her eyes were still alive. They still twinkled from the light.

"_Your selfish, to think you can have both." _She whispered.

I tried to touch her but all I felt was the cold glass. I blinked and looked at the mirror again. It was just me…

I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"They're just hallucinations Yuuki! Get a hold of yourself!" I huffed at myself.

I went to the door and opened it, but before I left, I turned around to look at the mirror again.

No one was there.

I ran out the door, feeling as if I were being chased.

**Zero**

It's beautiful, when you stay up to see the sun rising. The light bleeds through the darkness, drenching it with the unwelcome brightness. But the light wins, it has to. The light danced behind my closed eyes. A dewy wind breezed by, I tilted my head slightly, feeling its softness brush against my skin. A wisp of my hair tickled the sides of my face. I opened my eyes and sighed. In response, the wind rushed to embrace me, as if to comfort me with its gentle hands.

_I still have sympathy…_

I looked around from my view high in the tree. I leaned against the wide trunk, one leg stretched before me, the other knee pulled towards me. My arm was lazily perched atop my knee.

"_What do you think you're doing to Yuuki? I'd say you're leeching off of her. How pitiful…"_

The words wouldn't leave me alone. I had stayed up all night sitting on a tree branch overlooking the plain of grass stretched out across the campus.

_I'm not leeching. I don't want to. She won't stop me. Why won't she stop me?_

It maddened me to no end. I knew Kaname would come against me. He always had. I was being used.

Her scent reached my nose. My eyes traveled until I saw her coming out of the dorms. Her hair was still slightly wet from the shower and she seemed fine. Except that jump in her step was gone…

She always had this jump in her step, but she seemed to walk now without any reason. I stopped staring and quickly leapt off the branch, landing with the grace of a feline.

I briskly walked up to her. She saw my shadow nearing and turned around to see who it was.

"Zero, good morning." She greeted me with a smile.

I answered simply with action. I grabbed her hand and started pulling her to follow me.

"I'm late for class! What are you doing?" I could sense her pout and obvious childishness.

"You've been late to class all the time. This time won't be any different." I mentioned right back at her.

"Ok, you got me there." She seemed to comply with my reasoning because she decided to follow me willingly.

"Good, you're making it easy. I thought I would have to carry you over my shoulder, screaming all the while." I kept a straight face.

"What…." She punched my arm.

"Well I have all the reason to. If you didn't know Zero, it's embarrassing and absolutely rude to do that to a girl." She remarked in a playful way.

I was glad that I could get her mind distracted. That jump in her step was creeping back slowly.

"You mean monkey, not girl." I actually smiled, but I didn't let her see me.

"MONKEY! Nice joke Zero." I saw her trying to get a view of my face.

"Are you smiling Zero?" She asked knowingly.

"What smile?" I let my eyes rest on hers.

"Must've been the light." She said.

"Now, tell me where you're taking me."

"You'll see" I simply said. "You'll see."

**Yuuki**

I knew I saw him smile. But I decided not to argue with him. I took a mental photo of how his lips curled up slightly.

I was curious as to where he was taking me. We were walking through a wooded area. There were trees everywhere, sunlight slipped through the leaves and the shadows danced around on the ground.

Zero's eyes seemed so focus to wherever we were going.

Then up ahead I noticed an area cleared of any trees.

He stopped right before a grove of trees. They surrounded the area in a protective circle. A small pond trickled into a stone fountain. A few giant rocks surrounded the outskirts of the clearing. The branches of leaves above almost seemed like an umbrella. Sun shifted through the leaves and the wind made the shadows dance around playfully.

"It's so beautiful." I finally breathed out, after letting my eyes roam the new landscape.

"How did you find this place?" I asked.

"From roaming around one day." He answered in a bit of a choked manner.

He let go of my hand suddenly and fell towards a rock. He heavily leaned against it, letting his head fall back. I saw his breathing change, to that erratic huffing I was so familiar with. I froze and felt helpless.

"I'm sorry Yuuki. I'm so sorry for everything I've done." He said with difficulty.

I knew there was something wrong with me. I felt compelled to move toward him, as if I were approaching a wounded animal.

"Just go…Yuuki, please." I stopped mid way towards him.

Zero was pleading with me, his eyes said it all. He was hurting…

Just like he answered me with action when I saw him coming to me earlier, I answered him by running to him and laid my head over his chest without any question.

"Yuuki…" He gasped for air and let his arm hang still in the air.

His arm dropped to his side and he continued to struggle against the untamed beast within him.

I stroked his stomach gently, soothingly. I felt tears prick my eyes as I continued to listen to his labored breathing.

I wanted to help him, to let him know that he wasn't alone, but at the same time I knew that I was making it harder for him.

The "drug" he needed to end the pain was right there in his reach, but like an addict in withdrawal, he stopped himself from falling into the welcoming hands of temptation.

"Please…please…" I murmured into his uniform.

My hand reached for his and I tightly held it. Beads of sweat slid down from his temple. His breath was shaky and he coughed. A sprinkle of blood escaped his lips.

"Yuuki…" He whispered almost inaudibly. "Why?"

_Even wounded animals deserved to be loved…_

**Kaname**

"_It's beginning…"_

-End of chapter-

A/N: to all my readers- I think you deserved this. I wrote this chapter when I should be studying but I wanted to share this new chapter with you guys. Hope you enjoy it, I wrote this with you readers in mind. Plus, don't think so hastily, to think Yuuki will end up with Zero. Kaname has yet to make a move. I do not know when the next chapter will be out. Don't come after me please. hides But review, you readers better review, else the next chapter may be delayed. The more reviews, the sooner the next chapter.


	4. Chapter04: Bloody Ecstasy

**A/N:** OK Readers. I am a bad person for not updating for so long. I was just stuck as to what to write about. Also, all of you reviewers are yelling out, I want Zero and Yuuki or I want Kaname and Yuuki. I am so stuck in between because I love them both and I'm afraid some of you will be disappointed as to who I decide to choose. So until much later you won't really know who ends up with whom. Yes, I'm most likely planning to give all of you reviewers exactly what you want

…Kaname and Zero action with Yuuki. So all of you people don't worry!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight and its characters.

**Warning:** There's quite a lot of boring stuff in this chapter but towards the end I think it gets better. But read it anyways for you Zero & Yuuki fans.

**Recap:**

**Yuuki**

"Yuuki…" He whispered almost inaudibly. "Why?"

_Even wounded animals deserved to be loved…_

**Kaname**

_It's beginning…_

**Chapter 04**

**Yuuki**

He had asked why, but I couldn't say it with words directly to him. I rested the side of my neck on his parted lips. A shudder escaped from both of our bodies. The familiar grazing of his lips made goose bumps rise on my skin. My face flushed with color, my body reacted excitedly. I wasn't sure if I were controlling Zero, captivating him with this blood he yearns for, or if he was luring me as his fangs pierced my skin.

I didn't flinch anymore, it was more of a feeling I expected and secretly wanted.

_What's wrong with me? Why is it that I feel I want him...?_

As Zero, continued to feed from my neck, I didn't notice that I started breath heavily. I had an urge, an intoxicating feeling running in my veins, flowing through my blood.

But my heart as always, wondered how it would feel to be good enough to let Kaname-sama partake my blood. I shook my head lightly; it was a guilty thought that was always running through the back of my mind. A mere hopeful dream that I was sure I wouldn't be able to obtain.

He stopped and slowly pulled away from me, I relaxed. Suddenly I felt warm lips, stained with my own wet blood, pressed against my mouth. It felt hungered and scared at the same time. I instinctively pushed Zero away, shocked by what just happened.

"Zero….what…..I…" I managed to jumble out.

"What just happened…?" I asked with difficulty.

He just stared back at me with a serious expression.

"It…I don't know what's been wrong with me lately Yuuki. It began with me longing for your blood and now, it's something more." He admitted finally. I flinched away from his probing gaze.

"Zero, I can't...I just can't go through this right now. I…don't know." I answered with more confidence.

"It's Kaname isn't it? That pure blood…" He said solemnly.

I fumbled to find the right words because even as he asked me that question, I didn't know the answer to that myself. Could it also be that I was just too foolish to admit it?

The hesitation and silence was a clear enough answer for Zero.

His expression turned grim and then he suddenly disappeared, I saw him retreating into the trees. The sun had started to go down by now and the shadows started to creep into the beautiful grove. It was as if the dark was trying to chase away the light that had given the area the sparkling glow.

"Zero…" I called out. "ZERO!" I yelled, suddenly aware that I was alone in a place that I wasn't familiar with.

I felt a sudden edge of panic in my throat and I stared at the ground, my eyes widening with nervousness.

_Had I hurt him? God Yuuki, you are one stupid girl!_

The dizziness finally hit me, the adrenaline coursing through my veins from the feeding, was finally wearing out.

_Was Zero really going to leave me here?_

All these frequent feedings the past few days were finally catching up. Without anyone nearby, I felt vulnerable by myself. I laughed.

"My, my, my, look what I've gotten myself into now." I muttered to myself, as my eyes started feeling heavier by the second.

I slapped my arm to keep myself awake as I slowly began to doze off. The rock wasn't such a great pillow but I leaned on it. Fatigue surely gave a great illusion because I wasn't able to tell the difference between hard and soft.

I sighed from my own stupidity and decided to take a little nap. It would be at least 3 more hours till it got real dark. Hopefully I was planning to be awake in an hour, ready to find myself out of this place and back to the sun dorms.

Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

**Zero**

_What was I possibly thinking? No, what the hell possessed me to say that to her?_

Part of myself told me to go back to the grove because what kind of a gentleman would leave a girl behind? But, I was hurt by the reaction I had gotten from Yuuki. Not a single word escaped from her mouth and all this time I was having turbulent emotions running through my head every time I saw her.

I was going to go back to her; I knew if I faced her right now, my expressionless mask would break. That was the last thing I had on mind to reveal.

_Do I feel this way because I've been feeding from her frequently now?_

I hoped that the reason to my sudden exposure of my raw emotions was just that. I realized that when my stomach curled up in hunger, that blood made me wild and fevered with passion.

Just in case I didn't get to her fast enough, I left a note attached to the tree where the only path out of the grove was.

It was cowardly indeed.

I gently brushed my fingers against the bloody rose gun that I kept in the inside picket of my uniform jacket.

_To think, one shot, and all of this suffering would be over._

**Yuuki**

I jolted awake as a gust of cold wind left me chilled to the bone. I looked around sluggishly and remembered the predicament I was in. I woke up at around an hour later as the sky was now pink and purple. It was utterly breath taking. I relaxed for a moment when I felt a prickling of unease running down my spine.

I hurriedly looked around and only saw the rustling of the trees swaying with the wind.

"Zero? Are you there?" I called out.

_Now you're turning paranoid Yuuki. Calm down._

A squirrel came prancing out of the bushes and I visibly let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in. Still, I felt like someone was intently staring at me from all angles, something was definitely not right. I stood and clenched my fists and gritted my teeth.

Someone with stark white hair gracefully came out from the shadows and faced me. His eyes were dark red and all he wore was a white dress shirt that was billowing in the wind. He wore black pants and had his hand tucked away in one of the pockets.

Although he was young enough to attend Cross Academy, I wondered silently as to how he got his white hair.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He remained silent for a few seconds before responding.

"Shizuka Narumi" He had a soft voice and intently gazed at me still.

I unintentionally blushed from the rapt attention he was giving me.

_Shizuka…he really does seem quiet. _(Shizuka means quiet in Japanese, it just stuck with his character)

"What are you doing here? I've never seen you before." I continued to say.

"I merely got lost; I didn't think I'd be bumping into anyone." He answered, staying still like a statue in his indifferent pose.

"Oh, I happen to be a bit lost too. Ummm, we can get out of here together if you want?"

"Maybe, but you haven't even told me your name yet."

"That was rude of me, sorry. I am Cross Yuuki." (Using family name then given name, in the Japanese way)

I looked away from his face and I suddenly felt someone's breath tickling the back of my neck.

He was definitely fast. A Vampire!

"Nice to meet you Yuuki, I'm sure you'll help me very well." He whispered gently into my ear.

He gripped my arms and ever so carefully licked the side of my neck where Zero hadn't already drunk from.

"My, my, it seems you've been rather busy with someone else." He said disappointedly. I felt his cool to the touch fingers stroking the bite mark.

I froze at his touch and shut my eyes tightly as he gripped my arms a little tighter. I awoke from my daze at the pressure I felt on my arms and tried to wrench free. But he was much stronger than I had thought.

"Yuuki, my adorable pet, don't run off yet." He mumbled sadly.

"Let go of me." I said trying to sound tough but it came off sounding like a whimper.

"Don't worry, I promise it won't hurt, unless you struggle that is. I can't guarantee what will happen if you struggle." He teased in his soft quiet manner.

He hugged me close and I stiffened. "I haven't met someone who smelled this nice for a long time." I could tell he was smiling as he decided to caress my hair.

"Please, just let me go. I'm telling you, LET ME GO!" I yelled.

He placed his finger on my lips, "Shhhhh Yuuki. It'll feel nice, like I promised already."

Before I could even respond to what he said, he laid me on the rock and hovered over me. He looked right into my eyes and came closer to my face.

He nicked my skin lightly and licked the blood that oozed out as if he wanted a sample. He kneeled before me and had his left hand pushing against the rock next to my face and the other hand holding my head.

He tipped my chin back and he bit down, it felt like a slight pinch. I raised my arm to push him away, but I faltered halfway and with glazed eyes stared at the sky.

_It doesn't matter anymore. _

I felt something running through my veins, something that made my spine curve with delight. He had promised me that I'd enjoy it, was this what he meant?

As much as I didn't want to, I found myself enjoying it and my body moved on its own. I shivered and my arm pulled him closer and he hurriedly suckled. To the reaction of my touch, I thought I heard a slight gurgling noise that I took as an amused laugh.

_Who was this guy, who is he really? This mysterious Shizuka Narumi…_

As my blood became sustenance for Narumi, I didn't feel my usual light headedness, but a new excitement tingling throughout my body. I clawed at his white shirt on his back, my legs wouldn't stop fidgeting and I panted in beat to the rhythmic gulps of my blood.

My heart started quickening in pace and I immediately succumbed into pure ecstasy.

_How long has it been since he started taking my blood?_

My eyes felt glazed over and it felt like hours since everything started. Time didn't matter right now. I felt him lessen his grip on me and the hurried gulps became slower till it finally ceased all together.

He licked his lips and did me the favor by cleaning up his messy area around my neck. He raked his hands into my hair and I merely looked up into his eyes, mesmerized by the sudden stark blueness of his eyes.

_Weren't his eyes just red?_

"It didn't hurt, right?" He stroked my cheek carefully, as if he'd break me with the slightest touch.

"Who are you really?" I asked meekly.

A slight smile graced his lips and he just shook my head.

"Another time Yuuki, but I assure you. That I am not what you may think I am." His eyes twinkled.

I was frustrated by the way he led me around in circles. _What did he do to me exactly?_

He settled himself right next to me and gazed at the twinkling stars now adorning the black sky. The moon shined brightly, casting a glow to the trees and wet grass.

Narumi seemed to be at total ease, almost like a human, except I couldn't get rid of the fact that he was clinging to my neck a few seconds earlier. I sighed, _I am clearly going insane._

I lifted my arm and felt the piercing of his mark on my neck. It still felt tender and hot to the touch. I circled my finger around the mark, reveling in my own dark thoughts.

_I wonder how it would feel with Kaname._

I was foolish I know. Right next to me a strange vampire I didn't know had just taken my blood and here I was, dreaming of someone who was beyond my reach.

"It's beautiful isn't it? It's a full moon tonight." He had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yeah." I answered.

Then I heard _his_ voice call out to me.

"Yuuki?"

-end of chapter-

**A/N:** I realized this was all about Yuuki basically. The new guy…yeah. Well you see…I just had to put him in there. Don't worry; he's just going to spice things up a bit. By the way, I'm available as a beta-reader. So don't be afraid! I already planned out the next chapter. It'll be coming out soon! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are appreciated, thanks!


	5. Chapter05: Past Friends

**A/N:** I realized this was all about Yuuki basically. The new guy…yeah. Well you see…I just had to put him in there. Don't worry; he's just going to spice things up a bit. By the way, I'm available as a beta-reader. So don't be afraid! I already planned out the next chapter. It'll be coming out soon! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are appreciated, thanks!

**EVERYONE WATCH VAMPIRE KNIGHT ANIME!**

Note: This chapter starts to reveal a little more of the meager plot that was introduced in the summary. Hope it gets you guys curious, haha.

**Chapter 05**

"Yuuki?"

My stomach filled with butterflies and my eyes widened in recognition like a deer caught in headlights.

"Kaname…" My face became withdrawn and ashamed.

**Kaname**

_I wonder how much longer Zero can hold on._

I grimaced and clenched my hands into tight fists, hearing the resounding bang as I punched the table.

"Zero, I will not let you take Yuuki away. You will not…" I said in a strangled voice under my breath.

My hands shook and I let a frustrated cry erupt from my lips.

_She breaks me all the time…Makes me become someone I never knew existed within me._

I heard someone knocking from the door and I composed myself as my usual self, indifferent and emotionless.

"You may enter." I said, making sure no trace of my sudden outburst lingered.

"Kaname-sama, I am merely here on behalf of my own personal worries. You haven't taken any blood tablets of late and you haven't rested. As someone who is under you Kaname- sama, I only wish to be of your service." She said as she looked down at the floor, her head bowed.

"Ruka. Come then." I answered in return.

She walked slowly her eyes gazing right through my own and stood before me. I remembered this had happened before and Yuuki had seen the beast I truly was. I knew it had scared her as I saw her innocent face marred by shock and fear.

She finally knew that I was a monster and I thought Yuuki would finally be lost to me. But I was wrong. I couldn't help but go back and see her again and she still hugged me like she always did, with her short child like arms.

"Kaname- sama, you saved me. I would not be here without you. You are different." She had told me, her face buried into the folds of my long coat.

Ruka was standing before me once again, yet I knew Yuuki wouldn't be here to see. No child was going to be peeking through a slight opening of the door.

_So why do you hesitate Kaname? Just why?_

I didn't know but I was far from denying blood at this point. I had gone days without feeding and even my practiced control was being strained.

An aching feeling arose in my throat and mouth. My teeth started adjusting to pierce the skin; my dry tongue was yearning for the wetness of sweet life.

I let my instincts take control and I tilted her head to the side and without another second thought, I let my fangs break into the barrier that wouldn't yield to me.

Ruka moaned and I continued to drink. I didn't feel anything. I didn't feel any change. This hunger I always carried, that could never be satiated still remained.

I let go of her.

"Thank you, you may leave now." I said, my gaze being drawn to the bay window.

Her voice was low and she replied, "I'm glad I can serve to sustain you Kaname-sama, I'll take my leave."

I knew she was disappointed, yet I had nothing to say to that.

The door clicked shut and her footsteps became faint as she walked away from my living quarters.

The moon was full today and clouds swept over the cast of silver light. I searched the ground to see if Yuuki was on patrol and only found Zero walking along a path heading out from the thick trees.

I was most suspicious as to what he was doing there and I was surprised to see Yuuki separated from him at this time. Class was going to begin later than usual and the prefects would be patrolling the grounds for sun dorm students.

So where was Yuuki?

I headed out the door and down the hallway to the common room on the first floor. The rest of the noble vampires were already there, mingling with glasses of liquefied blood tablets. Their talk ceased the moment I was present before their sight. I scanned the crowd and saw Ichijou.

"Ichijou." I called out.

"Yes Kaname." He replied.

"Lead the class to study today and tell the professors that something has arisen."

"I would Kaname, but I wish to follow you." He said softly yet firmly.

I thought about the sudden request and decided to let Ichijou come. He knew very well of the situation at hand with Yuuki.

"You may do so then. Akatsuki, please exit and lead them to class. The same message applies to the professors." I said and I started moving to the wooden door leading outside, letting Ichijou follow along by my side.

I felt the numerous stares behind my back and let the door shut behind me, cutting off the feeling of being watched.

"Kaname, what is going on?" Ichijou asked.

I crossed the path of Zero, stopping him in his tracks, and Ichijou fell silent.

"Where is Yuuki?" I demanded of him.

"Isn't she in her dorms?" He asked.

"I haven't seen her since this morning." I replied. Something was wrong…very wrong.

Zero's eyes dawned shock and he turned around to go back to where he came from.

I grabbed his shoulder harshly, and he jerked around making him face me directly.

"Where is she?"

"She is in a meadow. I had taken her-"

"I smell her blood in the air." I said cutting him off.

My eyes turned to the color of crimson red and changed into those of a predator, a predator of the night. I saw everything with a better clarity, and everything was sharply defined.

I didn't hesitate and ran towards the scent of Yuuki's blood. I did not look back, but the air was saturated with her scent. I almost thought I could taste it in the air, as if it would soon rain blood any moment.

I heard the sounds of Ichijou and Zero following me swiftly behind. It felt humid and sticky and I almost thought I was hallucinating as I saw a droplet of blood fall from the edge of a leaf.

I closed my eyes for a brief second and continued on.

-Flashback-

"Kaname, Kaname! You're here, you came to visit Yuuki." She dashed forward and hugged my leg, clinging tightly.

"Yes Yuuki, I'm here. I missed you very much." I rubbed her head and she cuddled closer like a kitten.

I felt my heart cringe.

"I missed you too Kaname. I have something to tell you Kaname, but later, okay?" She smiled up at me expectantly.

"I wonder what it is. Make sure to tell me later though. I will not forgive you if you don't." I said.

"Kaname is so mean." She teased and she skipped away to another room.

I walked into the room and found her asleep in bed. I sat down next to her and gently tucked her in.

She woke up and laughed, "You thought I was sleeping, didn't you?"

"Yes I did Yuuki, what was it you wanted to tell me?" I asked.

"Well Kaname, I love you Kaname. Promise you love me too." She blushed and looked downwards, her hands picking at her blanket.

"Yuuki, of course I love you too, I promise. You'll always have me, now go to bed." I said to her gently and I touched her cheek endearingly.

"Stay please Kaname. I don't want to be alone." She said sadly.

"I will, now go to sleep before mother comes in."

She nodded and closed her eyes.

-End Flashback-

I promised her I would love her and I would still keep that promise, even if she didn't know.

I raced forward with a last burst of speed and found myself in that meadow.

My eyes widened and I called out to her.

"Yuuki?" I said painfully.

The young man that was on the grass staring at the sky didn't seem to notice my arrival. Yuuki's eyes looked glazed as she looked up at me from the ground. I saw two sets of puncture marks on her neck. My fists clenched on their own, _who is this guy who dares to ravage Yuuki?_

As if he read my mind, he turned around and I thought time had almost stopped. My body jerked to a stand still and I let a sliver of my shocked expression break my mask. He smiled mischievously, letting his eyes roam to see Ichijou and Zero behind me.

He shattered the tension with the sound of his familiar voice.

"Kaname, I've missed you dearly. How have you been all these long years without me by your side?" He asked, obvious pleasure gleaming in his eyes as he cornered me with his cruel words.

He looked at me from the side, letting his eyes grow accustomed to the dark, turning into the color of rubies. He slid up behind Yuuki and let a slender finger slide up and down the right side of her unmarred throat. She tensed but slowly relaxed as he whispered a few words into her ear.

He had said them in such a low voice that even vampires would have trouble hearing, but he knew I could hear it.

"_You were just delicious Yuuki. It will feel much…much better next time."_

I would get Yuuki back at all costs. I wouldn't let him get to me, playing his little mind games with me, like he had all those years ago.

"Narumi, you're still alive? After disgracing the name of the Shizuka family, I never thought you'd have the courage to return. Especially revealing yourself before me, that was a large mistake on your part." I said in the tone of voice I used for my subordinates.

"You have replaced me with Ichijou? I would say you made a wise decision. After all, he had indeed always wanted to be like me." His teeth glimmered in the night as he smiled.

That smile had once always reassured me, but now felt like a mockery of our past.

"Indeed Narumi-san, I once looked up to you highly, but after the events that had occurred. I now serve under Kaname and Kaname only." Ichijou said, suddenly saddened at the sight of person he idolized as a child.

"Narumi, what is it you are doing here?" I asked straightforwardly.

"I was merely traveling around, until my eyes set upon this innocent girl. Yes, Kaname, it certainly is

_her _isn't she?" He happily said.

I swiftly moved in front of Narumi in less than a second and he chuckled.

"I forgot how quick you were…pureblood Kaname."

"Unhand her Narumi." I hissed.

I was trying to avoid killing him. I couldn't kill him; I couldn't strike his heart through and let his blood run down my arm with warmth. He had been my _friend _once.

"Now, Kaname, looks to me that Yuuki wants to be with me." He said.

His arms were encased her small form and her head leaned against his chest. I knew better then to think this was true.

"I know what you do when you drink blood Narumi. I've seen it a few times from long ago, but you were always careful, hardly ever using it. What changed your mind to stop resisting?" I asked.

"Yuuki… I haven't used it until now. It seemed she was the right girl to use it on."

I couldn't let this go on. I had to get Yuuki away from him, away from him so he wouldn't reveal the truth.

I struck out at him and he was caught off guard as he was sent flying across the grass. He still held Yuuki tightly like a doll and regained his balance.

"Impatient, aren't you?" He asked.

Zero had remained silent during the whole confusing battle between words. Yet his eyes widened as Yuuki was in sudden danger.

I stared back at him. This was going to be my fight.

"Time is running short. But I will claim Yuuki, and even you the pureblood regarded as the highest of all vampires, cannot stop me." He exclaimed, his eyes finally revealing what was behind that face of irritating happiness. He was hurt and feverishly seeking to hurt me as well, as Yuuki's suddenly empty eyes stared back at me.

"I marked her Kaname and I wonder, just how far you will go to save her." His dagger was in his hand and he let it pierce the skin of Yuuki's throat, a thin line of blood oozing out. My throat constricted, seeing her blood truly being taken from another. Narumi took no time in piercing his fangs and he drank roughly and rapidly, his mouth a mess with blood.

I sprinted to Narumi. _He didn't just do this…How could he?_

He looked up at me with the fieriest eyes. I had never seen him with eyes that yearned to consume everything like fire. As if he wanted to consume me into ashes.

He disappeared, and Yuuki crumpled onto the ground, like a rag doll.

Zero looked pained and angry, Yuuki's blood driving the beast within him insane. Ichijou walked towards me, "We're going back to the moon dorms. Guide Zero back as well. There needs to be some things explained." My jaw clenched as anger and swirls of different emotion stirred within my chest.

I held Yuuki closer, blood soaking my white uniform, and her eyes closed. I felt her steady heartbeat as I carried her gently through the woods. She would be safe. The blood would soon clot. She was safe.

I never imagined I would have to carry Yuuki in a situation such as this, especially after seeing a friend who betrayed me so long ago.

I peered down at her face and I was in mental agony.

But then, her eyes suddenly opened, and the sound of her piercing scream, cut the silence of the night like a knife.

**-End chapter-**

**A/N: **I am so evil, but I had to end this chapter at this point. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This is where the story really starts and gets interesting. Hope you guys stick around and support me. I don't want to let anyone down. THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR HELPFUL AND SUPPORTIVE REVIEWS! I'll try to update soon x3


	6. Chapter06: Beginnings

**A/N: I know it's been the longest time since I updated. I hope this is satisfactory for those who waited for so long. I'll hopefully start slacking off and update again. Thank you for reading and feel free to leave me some reviews!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 06: Beginnings**

**-Yuuki-**

I couldn't breathe and everything was crimson red. I felt as if I were drowning in a never-ending sea of thick warm blood. The air was choking me with every breath I dared to take in. I found myself in the courtyard of Cross academy, all alone. My mouth felt paper dry, I was thirsty. I collapsed onto the ground, struggling, grabbing my neck with both my hands. My fingernails were digging into my own skin, drawing blood. I looked at the intruding stain on my fingers. My body unconsciously shivered, my eyes quivering at the sight of my own blood. At the same time, in the back of my throat, I felt a hunger that caused me to cough.

'Someone...please...he-help me...'

I writhed with pain, my head aching. My jaws clenched, I felt a deep pressure, my fangs protruding from this need to satisfy the vampire within me. A guttural sound erupted from my mouth as my eyes shut from the blinding pain.

'Yuuki...you will come out soon...'

I almost thought I was going to go mad, hearing voices in my head. My fingers were caught in the tangles of my own hair; I faced the sky that was hued with the blooming color of red in my vision. I turned my head and saw the very leaves of the trees dripping blood. My chest was moving up and down erratically, trying to breathe. Suddenly, I felt the cold touch of a knife pierce my stomach. I couldn't see who it was, but I suddenly stiffened. I felt something dribble from the corner of my mouth; I felt to see what it was.

More blood...

I let my hand travel down to the knife. A spreading mass of crimson continued to soak my uniform.

"Yuuki, do you want to feel this misery for eternity?"

I knew his voice. My eyes threatened to close against my will but I fought with myself. I felt his hand stroking my cheek, gently moving up to close my eyes.

"Sleep, Yuuki. Rest well."

* * *

**-Kaname-**

Yuuki started to whimper, wriggling in my arms. I held her closer to me and ran to the moon dorms. Then that it hit me right in my face and filled my nose with that heady intoxicating scent of ambrosia. I looked down at Yuuki and saw a blossoming red stain growing larger by the second like the ripple of water after being disturbed by the presence of a stone. I carried her closer to me and ran faster with more urgency. Yuuki, my dear girl, you'll be awake soon. Just hold on a bit longer.

Mother, I'm so sorry. But she needs to live beside me.

I laid her on the bed and didn't care to wait for the others who I forgot were trying to catch up with me.

"Yuuki, my love, it is time."

There was no time for hesitation and I let my teeth pierce the delicate translucent skin at the hollow of her neck. I almost cried from the pure ecstasy of this liquid running down my throat. But it was time to awaken her true form, the beautiful form I had been lusting for years.

I heard her murmuring unintelligible things, but I held her softly and parted from her throat. Her eyes were still closed. I opened her shirt and saw that the wound wasn't there anymore.

* * *

**-Yuuki-**

I couldn't die yet, could I? I still wanted to do so many things, say so many things to the people I cared for. I couldn't possibly die before I can find the person who truly means the most to me. I heard a soft voice call out to me, the same voice who saved me from the terrifying vampire when I was a child, having no memory of where I came from or how I got there. It was snowing and the splattered blood; I would never forget that image. I would never forget the grotesque picture but at the same time I remembered the twinge of how I felt towards the savage beauty of it all. Kaname...

I felt that familiar gentle bite but this time it was the soft lips of Kaname on my skin. Am I really dying? And I choked back a cough and my eyes opened. I was still in the courtyard of cross academy. My hand went to the knife embedded in my stomach and I pulled it out, biting my tongue to keep me from screaming. It healed instantly and I breathed heavily out of exhaustion and thirst. There was still blood everywhere, I saw it. It was dripping from everywhere and I screamed in anguish. Why am I all alone here? Why is this happening to me?

"Yuuki...let me out. Yuuki please..."

My eyes darted around me, where was the voice coming from?

"Yuuki, do you want to know the truth? Let me tell you. Come closer." I heard her again and then I saw her right there thorny vines encaging her. It was me, my younger self.

I looked at her wide eyed, shocked.

"Let me out..." She said again but I shook my head, I was so confused.

"H-how?" I asked.

"Grab my hand" She said simply. Her small hand was stretching towards me and I reached forward slowly grabbing the hand. I closed my eyes, the vines turning into a blinding light I couldn't see past. I opened my eyes again and the small Yuuki stared at me smiling.

"What's happening? I don't understand." I asked scared.

"You're name is Kuran Yuuki. Kaname is your brother. You were the hidden daughter of Juuri and Haruka. She took away your memories and vampire instincts because she wanted you to live a normal life as a human. They both died by sacrificing their lives to protect you from Rido, our uncle. I've been stuck here ever since." She said in a lonely voice.

"How come this is happening now though? I still don't get it." I said. My mind spinning. Was this why Kaname cared for me so much?

"Kaname has awakened you. Now wake up." She said walking towards me, turning translucent like a ghost. Then she walked through me and my eyes opened to see Kaname staring down at my face. My hand reached to caress his cheek unconsciously and he held my hand there.

"Onii-chan." I breathed out. That burning gaze, his eyes were penetrating my very soul. The length of time and suffering till now was starting to dissipate.

"I love you." I stood up and snaked an arm around his neck pulling him closer to me. I could feel the quickening pulse point and my fangs ached. I licked his skin and without warning pierced him. I felt everything he felt. I saw everything he had seen. I almost cried. I'm so sorry Kaname. For the pain I caused you. I let go of him and I felt his loving hands hold me closer as if he were afraid I'd suddenly disappear.

"Yuuki." He said to me in a low whisper.

"Kaname." I said in return looking down, ashamed.

"Look at me Yuuki." He raised my chin and I let my tears pool out from the corners of my eyes. Words couldn't be said, everything couldn't be expressed, it was just pure raw emotion that no language could decipher.

He pushed me onto my back and kissed me hard. Those soft lips, I always wondered how it would feel. This was nothing like the way I imagined it in my dreams...nothing.

* * *

**-Kaname-**

I couldn't believe it. She was finally right before me. All I can keep was my silence as she peered at me. All I could do as she called for me, as her brother, the one word I longed to hear for so long, all I could do was sit there in silence. Then those three words and then... I couldn't even think. As her fangs penetrated me I forgot how it felt to be bitten. I loved her. I hoped she knew exactly what I felt and the truth about the past events…the past that brought us together right now...again.

I couldn't stop looking at her as I pushed her onto her back, my body was trembling. I caressed her cheek and saw her leaning into my hand like a kitten. My fingers trailed down to her blood stained lips that I wanted to kiss for the longest time and I did. I nipped her lips and tasted blood. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer. We deepened the kiss till we pulled apart to catch our breaths. We explored each other with our eyes as if we couldn't get enough.

No, it wasn't enough, it would never be enough. I grazed her fang with my finger and felt the pointy edges made to pierce. I let her fang slit my finger as a drop of blood fell into Yuuki's mouth. She let the new taste be savored in her mouth and I knew she wanted much more. I smiled and let my finger continue to bleed into her mouth. She pulled my hand closer and let her tongue work over the open wound, suckling from it at the same time. I quickly slid my finger out and kissed her instantly on the lips. She quickly answered in response. This was a feeling more powerful than the hunger for blood.

She nibbled on my bottom lip and licked the new open cuts from the wounds. I let her do as she pleased.

"I remember everything Kaname." She said smiling.

"My dear you are mine." I said simply.

But at the same time, I was afraid of all the dangers being imposed. He was definitely going to come back, Shizuka Narumi. Yuuki and I will enter the vampire world together and no one would stop us.

Try to come back, Shizuka Narumi, and I'll kill you for sure...for everything you've done.

* * *

**-Zero-**

I was trying to keep calm as much as my hands trembled as I clenched them tightly into fists. My nails dug into my palms, drawing unnecessary blood. I relaxed my hands, bringing my wounded palm towards my lips. I licked away the blood without a second thought. My thoughts were muddled, anger coursing through my veins. If Yuuki weren't so taken by Kaname, none of this would happen. He brought trouble wherever he went and that always happened to be very close to where Yuuki would be. They see each other time after time, for what purpose? Now this damned Shizuka Narumi has appeared. I kept my silence like I was accustomed to it was part of my nature. But even so I my thoughts didn't give me any solace. I wished deeply for someone to interrupt me.

Ichijou was not too far from where I was running, tailing after Kaname. Then…I heard her scream. I froze, my body turning stiff and afraid. It had been so long since I had felt afraid. _Yuuki…_I heard Kaname stopping briefly and suddenly running so swiftly like a bullet, but that's when I knew why. As if I couldn't be tortured enough, I caught whiff of that sweet addicting drug of mine. _Yuuki, you control me in a way that no one else can. You bring me to my knees like a tamed animal. This is what I've become and this is who I am._

_Should I be selfish and let myself fall miserably to a lowly level E, the beings that are despised and hunted? Should I let myself die by the hands of my own kin? Just so I may live a little longer to see you, Yuuki. Or should I just end my life right now?_

_

* * *

_

**-Ichijou-**

I couldn't believe the sight I had seen before me, Shizuka Narumi. He was a charismatic noble from a very long standing family loyal to the Kuran family for generations. But one day they had just vanished without a trace. Kaname had investigated further and found out that Narumi was behind it all. Narumi had killed his own parents and vampires of his blood that was dwindling already at the time. Kaname didn't speak of how such a thing could've happened from such a young vampire. It was a memory that Kaname wished to keep buried and forgotten. He had trusted him so much and the mistake he made for trusting him was something he wasn't going to make again.

But from afar before the incident and mysteries were brought forward, I had always envied the close bond he seemed to share with Kaname. It was so rare to see such a thing even happening, a close friendship blooming, and all the other nobles had been jealous. They would fight, claw, or use any means of deception to have the status that the Shizuka family had. I had always thought such a person as Narumi was haughty when I heard about him. But I was very wrong. I could still remember the time I experienced his kindness as a child. If this kindness was real, I still don't know. But I knew the Narumi I saw today wasn't the same Narumi I knew before-.

_-Flashback-_

"Takuma, go and mingle with the other noble vampire children. Perhaps you can become close with them and by all means try to befriend Kaname-sama." Ichijou Asato said.

"Yes grandfather." I said without emotion. Everything was always about being closer to this family or another. I was sick of it all.

I wandered the Shizuka family mansion. It was exquisitely decorated and ornate. I walked down the hallway where portraits of the Shizuka family and ancestors were hung on the walls. They all looked as regal as the purebloods. The last portrait was of Shizuka Narumi, the youngest child. He had a blond wavy hair that was very much close to being white and blue eyes that had speckles of gray. As I observed the portrait I heard footsteps behind me.

"I always thought it was creepy seeing my own portrait on that wall." A boy said.

I turned around to see the speaker and saw Shizuka Narumi looking at me, smiling. He was a bit taller than I was and a year older from what I had heard from the adult discussions.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Shizuka Narumi." He said, presenting his hand for me to shake. I looked at the hand and remembered what grandfather had asked of me to do.

"Hello. My name is Ichijou Takuma." I said in return, not sure if I should let my guard down.

"Let's go to the garden out in the back, that's where all the other vampire kids are." Narumi suggested invitingly as the host of the party.

I merely nodded and found myself following the taller boy to a candle lit garden. Girls and boys alike were arguing over something in the grass.

"I am telling you not to invade my personal space. I was observing a lady bug until you came stomping near me ungracefully, Ruka." A hot headed boy said angrily.

"Oh shut up Aidou. It's not as if that's the only lady bug in the world. I'll have you know that I'm very graceful and you are just very annoying. You can go play with your disgusting bugs elsewhere." The girl who responded sat down on a chair sipping some drink. Three other vampires stood in the background amused between the interactions.

"Ahem." Narumi said trying to break up the argument. I couldn't help but laugh slightly, covering my mouth to muffle the sounds.

They all looked up to finally notice our arrival and I suddenly felt shy.

"Narumi! Who is that boy you're with?" Ruka asked curiously.

"He's Ichijou Takuma. I've seen him around before." Aidou said smirking, proud that he knew and everyone else didn't.

"Hi, my name is Ichijou Takuma. It's nice to meet you." I said looking around nervously. Narumi looked at me and gave me that same friendly smile and patted my back, pushing me forward slightly towards to the people I wouldn't know would become my dear friends.

_-End flashback-_

It was an important memory to me but I was shaken out of my thoughts when

I heard Yuuki scream. The scent that was becoming very familiar to me filled the air and I started moving towards Kaname at a quicker pace but already I knew he was way ahead of me. Not but a few seconds later, I heard the sound of a gun going off stopping me in my tracks.

* * *

**A/N: It's a cliffie but I hope you enjoyed reading! Leave a review to tell me what you think! I revealed a bit more about Narumi in this chapter but you'll get to know what really happens over time mostly in Kaname's point of view. I'm sorry if the development of Narumi isn't being written so smoothly. It's been so long since I updated that I forgot what I had written so far. Tell me if it's confusing!**


End file.
